Mileena
Mileena is a recurring character in the Mortal Kombat ''franchise. Introduced to the series as Shao Kahn's daughter and sister to Kitana, she is actually a vicious, unnatural abomination bred in Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits. She appears to be an attractive mature woman, but beneath her veil is a disgusting, horrifying maw filled with many jagged fangs, a sign of her Tarkatan heritage. History Original timeline When Shao Kahn conquered the realm of Edenia, he took Queen Sindel as his bride and Kitana as his daughter. Sindel would later be driven to suicide and Shao Kahn would raise Kitana alone, but a magical ward left by her mother would ensure that Kitana would not be completely corrupted by Kahn's evil as she grew older. At an unknown time prior to the Outworld tournament, Kahn ordered the sorcerer Shang Tsung to craft a daughter who would remain loyal to him. Using both Kitana's Edenian blood and the blood of a Tarkatan, Shang Tsung created Mileena. Alongside her "sister", Mileena served Shao Kahn as an assassin, tracking down and slaying anyone who defied the emperor's reign. As Kitana questioned her duties to her "father" over time, Mileena revelled in hers, taking sadistic and even erotic pleasure from the acts of violence that she carried out. During the Outworld tournament, Mileena fought against the warriors of Earthrealm only to be betrayed and defeated by Kitana. When Shao Kahn later launched an invasion of Earthrealm, Mileena was assigned to find the wayward Kitana and bring her back to the emperor, only to be defeated and slain in battle. Though her soul was cast into the Netherrealm, she was restored to life by Shinnok and was recruited into his Army of Darkness. When Shinnok's uprising began, Mileena took part in the invasion of Edenia and set her sights upon seizing her "sister's" throne. But Mileena was defeated once again and was imprisoned in the palace dungeon. Years later, Edenia was invaded by the armies of the Dragon King, Onaga. Mileena was freed from her confinement and pledged her allegiance to Onaga. To help her new lord secure the realm, Mileena began impersonating Kitana in order to throw the Edenian forces off-balance. This deception would not only allow Mileena to take revenge against Kitana, but would also provide an opportunity for her to seize control of Onaga's armies for herself. In time, Onaga would be defeated and his forces would fall into disarray, allowing Mileena to take command of them and use them to invade Outworld. She continued her portrayal of Kitana and led the Edenian forces in a siege of Shao Kahn's fortress, supposedly in the name of peace. In truth, she wanted Outworld for herself. Mileena would not rule Outworld for long as Shao Kahn would soon return, bringing the revived Goro and Shang Tsung in tow. As the ferocious demigod easily smashed through the Edenian mages' magical defenses, Mileena had no choice but to surrender and submit to Kahn's rule once again. However, having tasted power, Mileena was no longer resigned to remain a mere minion. If she could not have Outworld, there were other realms to choose from, such as Edenia. When the Battle of Armageddon took place, Mileena joined the Forces of Darkness as they clashed with the Forces of Light. Like all the other kombatants, she would die during the conflict. Alternate timeline In the altered timeline, Mileena's "birth" is witnessed firsthand. While the period of her creation is not stated, she awakens in Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits for the first time as the Outworld Tournament is in progress. Having recently begun to question her allegiance to Shao Kahn, Kitana investigates the Flesh Pits on Raiden's suggestion where she finds Mileena suspended inside a glass tank. Mileena awakens to greet her "sister", attacking Kitana only only to be defeated. Kitana is appalled that Shang Tsung would create such a monster and tells Shao Kahn. The emperor, of course, was already fully aware of this event and congratulates Shang Tsung. Thus, Mileena takes her place in Shao Kahn's court. Following Shao Kahn's death during the failed invasion of Earthrealm, Mileena, as Kahn's chosen successor, is crowned as the new empress of Outworld. Proving to be every bit a tyrant as her father, she is labelled the "Mad Empress" by Outworld's citizens. Fortunately for the population, Mileena's reign does not last as she is usurped a few short years after her succession by the Osh-Tekk warrior Ko'atal. Following the coup, Mileena was sent into exile in the wastelands. In the years following her exile, Mileena manages to gain a number of supporters to aid her in taking back her throne. Among her allies was the Earthrealm criminal Kano who had stolen a powerful relic kept by the Special Forces: the Amulet of Shinnok, the spoils of the Netherrealm War. Kano sold the amulet to Mileena which she would use to devastating effect, destroying an entire village and causing its residents to flee to Earthrealm as refugees. After the Special Forces discover that Kano had sold the amulet to Mileena, they send Cassie Cage and her unit to assist Kotal Kahn with taking back the amulet and putting an end to the civil war. Mileena is defeated in battle by the Kytinn warrior D'Vorah. Following her capture, Kotal Kahn decrees that Mileena be put to death and has D'Vorah carry out the execution. D'Vorah kisses Mileena, transferring several flesh-eating parasites into Mileena's mouth which then completely consume her face. Weapons and Abilities * '''Mian Chuan' - Mileena's favoured fighting style. * Sai - Forked ninja daggers. As well as close-range combat, Mileena also throws her sai as energized projectiles. * Rolling Thunder - A rolling attack that can trip up enemies. * Teleport Drop - Mileena vanishes into the ground and reappears in the air to deliver a fierce kick. * Savage Tear - Mileena's favoured finishing move is to tear out her opponent's throat with her teeth. Category:Video Game Monsters Category:Villains Category:Evil Creatures Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Bioconstructs Category:Hybrids Category:Magical Creatures Category:Genetically Engineered Category:Intelligent Creatures Category:Humanoids Category:Deceased